Volleyball
by Ponchygirl
Summary: This story a kid named Daryl he is Jon Bakers son that I made up. i am not gonna give away to much in the summary, I have a larger description of the story in my intro (First chapter) ENJOY!
1. Balleyball

_This story is about Jon's kid thinking that Volleyball is called Balleyball pronounced Ball-ee-ball. I hope you enjoy the story and just so you know, me and my friend(The one that wrote most of the story, "Nice Guy, Mean girl") both thought Volleyball was Balleyball when we were young too. By the way Jon is a single parent. His wife died giving birth to Daryl. Ponch and Jeb share a house, and love that. They just got to lonely living alone, and neither one wanted to get married to anyone yet. So they decided to buy a small house to share. Ponch gets the whole basement to himself, and Jeb gets the upstairs to himself. They both share the main level. Just warning you as you read this story Jeb and Ponch are gonna be acting a little weird. What I mean by that is, they are basically acting exactly like me and my friend and we are really strange at times. I hope you enjoy, and make sure you review PLEASE!_

"Daddy we played Balleyball today at school! I am the Balleyball champion," seven year old Daryl said as he ran through the door. Jon smiled,

"Balleyball? What's Balleyball?" he asked. Daryl smiled,

"Oh you know. There is a Balleyball net, and you try to hit the Balleyball over the net."

"Oh, sounds like Volleyball," Jon said.

"Well, it's not that, its Balleyball," Daryl said with a smile.

"Ok," Jon replied. He knew what Daryl meant, and he knew better than to argue with him. Daryl never listened to Jon about stuff like that. But if it were Ponch to talk to Daryl he might listen. Jon never understood that.

"Daddy, can Ponch and Jeb come over?" Daryl asked.

"Sure why not," Jon replied.

"Ya know, I am the champion at Balleyball," Daryl said.

"I heard, and you know at the CHP Ponch is the best at Volley ball," Jon said. Daryl smiled.

"Well, Ponch can be best at Volleyball and I will be best at Balleyball," Daryl said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch and Jeb came over to the house.

"Hi, Jon, hi, Daryl," Jeb and Ponch said smiling.

"Hi," Jon and Daryl replied. Ponch and Jeb came over and hugged Daryl.

"Hi, Ponch, guess what!" Daryl exclaimed.

"What?" Ponch asked.

"I am the champion at Balleyball in my school!" Daryl announced.

"Balleyball, oh I remember that game," Ponch said happily.

"See daddy, Ponch knows it's real!"

"Jon, you didn't know about Balleyball?" Jeb and Ponch asked in unison.

"Should I have?" Jon asked. Ponch and Jeb smiled,

"I guess you're too old to know about it," Ponch said. Jon was now really curious.

"Ponch, Jeb, can I talk to you for a second in the living room?" Jon asked.

"Sure Jon," Ponch and Jeb said then followed him to the living room.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. The chat in the living room

"What is Balleyball?" Jon asked.

"Um, well it's like Volleyball. Only it's called Balleyball," Jeb said.

"Yeah, when I was a kid, I thought Volleyball was called Balleyball. I never knew the real name until a few years back, when someone pulled me aside to tell me. That was a hard day for me," Ponch said remembering how upset he was to find out that news. Jon rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, guys, it's just Volleyball," Jon said.

"It's not _just_ Volleyball, Jon. It's Balleyball," Ponch said with a smile.

"Yeah, all kinds of people call it that. Mostly just the young kids, and Ponch," Jeb said. Ponch smiled.

"Ok, so how do I tell Daryl the truth?"

"You don't he's young, Jon. Let him believe that," Ponch said.

"Yeah, sure, and then he'll end up like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ponch asked.

"You are in your twenties and you still believe in Santa. You sent him a letter last week."

"You mean Santa isn't real?" Ponch asked confused.

"Ponch, Santa has been dead for years," Jon said. Ponch looked really upset to hear that. Jeb put a hand on Ponch's shoulder.

"It's ok, Ponch, Santa had a son named Santa that took over Santa's job when Santa died," Jeb told Ponch. Ponch smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Jeb replied then looked at Jon with an expression that said, _"Don't you dare tell him the truth"_ Jon decided not to.

"Ok, well, can you guys please try to tell Daryl about Volleyball?" Jon asked.

"Sure," Ponch replied. Then left the room.

 _To Be Continued…_

 _Authors note: I hope you are enjoying this so far. By the way I think I should mention, Ponch was just being weird. He knows the truth about Santa, but it doesn't hurt to still believe in him anyway.  
_


	3. Ponch talks to Daryl

Daryl sat in the kitchen.

"Daryl, can I talk to you?" Ponch asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Daryl asked.

"Well, it's about Volleyball. Your dad wanted me to tell you, that Volleyball is Balleyball."

"It is?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Only it has a different name," Ponch replied.

"That's so cool, so the kids play Balleyball and the adults play Volleyball. Wait Ponch, why do you play Volleyball? I think you are still a kid," Daryl said. Ponch smiled.

"I play both," Ponch replied. Daryl smiled.

"That's great! let's go play some Balleyball," Daryl said.

"Sounds like fun," Ponch replied.

"Come on, daddy, and Jeb we're gonna play some Balleyball!" Daryl yelled happily.

THE

END

 _Authors note: if you like this then you will like my new series I am starting it's the Alphabet series. Each story will be in alphabetical order starting with A and ending with Z. They will all be fun stories kinda like this with different characters. Once again, Ponch will be having a little fun, and acting a little silly sometimes.  
_


End file.
